Parodi Devil May Cry 3
by zidane cute
Summary: lady : aku benci kamu,kamu blom kasi aku uang jajan! Arkam : ...
1. Chapter 1

Kring..Kring..

Dante : aduh, siapa sih yg telpon,ganggu aj..

Dante pun berjalan kearah meja telpon dan menendang kursi di depannya, tapi dia salah tendang sehingga kursi itu menghantam wajahnya.

Dante Aw! (dia menggosok-gosok dahinya dan engangkat telpon) halo? Tuut..tuuut…

Lho? Koq mati? Oh,iya, gw kan blom bayar tagihan telp!

Tiba2 ad sekelompok demon mendobrak masuk.

Dante : Hah! Telat bayar seminggu aja uda diserang?! Dasar pelit!!!

Dante pun menghabisi semua demon yg menyerangnya.

Dante : Hhm,klo gw kelamaan di sini,ntar mereka pasti dating lagi,nagih tagihan telpon(sebenarnya bukan cuma telpon, tapi air, listrik, PBB, jg blom dibayar .. tapi apa daya,usaha dante lg mandek)

Dante pun kabur ke Love Planet,tapi ternyata para demon sdh berkumpul di sana.

Dante : mana cewe2 cantik yg biasa ngumpul di sini?! Koq malah kalian?!!!

Dante pun berpegangan ke tiang striptease di klub itu dan berputar sambil menendang para demon.

Dante : Uoryaaa!!! Dante kiiiiick!!!!!

Para demon takut akan kelebaian dante dan kabur.

"Ihihihihihihih.. Ihihihihihihihih.." hp Dante yg ringtonenya sura nenek lampir bunyi.

Dante : Sms dari vergil..

"_Dante,gw kangen nih,mampir ke rumah gw yuk. Vergil"_

Dante : manja banget sih… tapi boleh juga, sekalian melarikan diri dari para penagih hutang.

Dante pun pergi ke temen-ni-gru, di pintu masuk dia bertemu dgn pedagang kaki lima.

Penjual minuman kaki lima : mo beli minum,mas?

Dante : Gak,ga ada duit.(koq di sini ada pedagang kaki lima…? Hhm,belakangan ini kan ada banyak razia, mungkin dia korban razia yg kabur ke sini.. hebat jg idenya, klo disini ga ada polisi,klopun ada bakal ditelen ama leviathan…klo dia kan kurus,leviathan ga demen, jadi intinya,ini tempat teraman bagi para pedagang kaki lima….)

Penjual : mas,ntar di dlm haus,ud beli aj!

Dante : koq maksa sehh? Gak!

Dante masuk ke temen-ni-gru,setelah berjalan cukup lama,ia melihat seekor Chihuahua.

Dante : Ah,imutnyaaa

Chihuahua : kaing..kaing..(takut..)

Brak..brik..bruk..brak..brek..!

Cerberus : Guk guk guk guk guk! ( ada apa anakku sayang?)

Chihuahua : kaing kaing kaing.. ( ada cowo mesum yg nerobos masuk..)

Cerberus : Heh! Ngapain elo masuk2 ke sini?! Gangguin anak gw lagi!!

Dante : oh,ya.. vergil piara Cerberus,tapi knp anaknya chihuhua..?

Cerberus : Ngmong apa tadi?

Dante : Nih,gw punya tulang.

Dante mengeluarkan sebongkah tulang ayam yg lupa dia buang.

Cerberus : Guuuuuk (tulaaang)

Dante : Nih,tangkep! (kata dante seraya melemparkan tulang itu)

Cerberus : Guuk~

Cerberus pun melompat dan menangkap tulang itu,tapi karena lompatna terlalu semangat, dia jatuh dan lehernya patah…. mayatnya berubah menjadi senjata.

Dante : Lumayan nih senjata, ntar gw jual bwat bayar tagihan ah.

Chihuahua : kaiiiiiiing!(kabuuur!)

Brum..brum..brem..bram..brum..!

Datanglah seorang gadis yg naik vespa.

Dante : suit2!(sapa nih cewe..? jangan2 pacarnya vergil..)

Cewe,kenalan dong~

Cewe : ih,ogah! (cewe itu pun menembak dante dengan rocket launcher)

Dante : (menghindari rudal dengan kaya lebai)koq gw ditembak sih?

Cewe : (pergi gitu aja)

Dante : ih,sombong..

Sementara Dante melanjutkan perjalanannya,si cewe bertemu dengan orang lain (yg mukanya jelek..)

Cewe : kamu..!

Arkham : akhirnya kita bertemu lagi

Cewe : huh!

Arkham : Jangan galak gitu dong,walau bagaimanapun juga,aku ini ayahmu.

Cewe : aku benci kamu! Kamu blom kasi aku uang jajan bulan ini!

Arkham : ….hah..?! apa…?! Dasar anak matre,minta duit melulu,pergi kamu!

Arkham pun mendorong putrinya sendiri dari lantai kesekian)

Cewe : aaaaaa…..!!!

Bersambung

ng..review,please?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cewe : ……aaaaaaaaa!!!!! Eh? Koq berhenti jatonya?

Dia mendongak dan melihat Dante sedang memegang kakinya.

Cewe : Lepasin! Braninya kamu ngintip rokku!!!!

Dante : Enak aja lepasin

Cewe : (menembak Dante)

Dante : Aw!!!(melepas pegangannya)

Si cewe jato dan menancapkan rocket launchernya ke tebing dan brenti jato.

Dante : hah,terserah kamu aja deh!

Dante pun pergi meninggalkan si cewe sendirian.

Setelah menelusuri,Dante menemukan sebuah pintu yang terkunci.

Dia menendang pintu itu,tapi tidak terbuka.

Penonton : Huuu! Cemen,dobrak pintu aja ga bisa.

Dante pun mengeluarkan pistolnya,ebony n ivory,tapi tiba2 ada seorang badut banci ang menghampiri Dante.

Dante : banci pengamen? Sori ya gw ga ada receh.

Badut : Siapa juga yang mau minta receh!

Dante : ga mau receh?! Jangan2 minta goban?! Ga ada!

Badut : Heh! Dengerin dulu! Nama gw Jester…

Jester pun melanjukan ocehannya,gw males nulisnya,silakan liat sendirir di cutscene DMC 3.

Dante : Argh!Brisik!! Hiaat!!

Dante menebas dengan rebellion tapi Jester kabur dan tebasan Dante mngenai something dan pintupun terbuka.

Jester : Nah! Itu dia yg gw maksud!

Jester sedang berdiri dengan posisi terbalik.

Dante : Wuih! Kok elo bisa nempel di langit2 gitu? pasti pake lem castol ya?

Jester : Iya dong,klo ga gimana caranya?! ..eh.. uwaaaaaa!!! Gw keceplosan!!!!!

Jester pun ngibrit.

Dante meneruskan perjalanannya dan bertemu dengan makhluk2 berwarna merah.

Dante pun menebas makhluk2 itu,tapi ternyata setelah ditebas,mereka malah jadi 2.

Tapi…karena Dante..let's just say,kurang pinter,dia tetep menebas makhluk2 itu. Sampai akhirnya,

Narrator ( gw) : Hehh! Emangna elo beli beli ebony n ivory di toko loak?! Pistol2 itu mahal tawww!!! Dipake dong!!

Dante : Oh,iya,ditembak.

Dante pun menembak makhluk2 itu dan bertemu Jester,dan akhirnya Jester kabur lagi,tapii…

Dante : Huah,kayanya tu badut emang banci taman lawang deh,aduh,aroma taman lawangnya masi kecium,hoeks…

Dante pun muntah2..

Bersambung

Bonus puisi : untuk Lady (si cewe) setelah ditinggal Dante

_Semua orang pergi_

_Ke tempat yang tidak kuketahui_

_Akupun ditinggal sendiri_

_Tiada yang menemani_

Karya zidane cute


End file.
